


Planting the Seed

by withthepilot



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M, New Year's Resolutions, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:29:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withthepilot/pseuds/withthepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's new year resolution has a lot to do with his boyfriend and even more to do with a certain foxy pilot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planting the Seed

**Author's Note:**

> Written to fill a prompt from secretsolitaire over at the current Resolutions flash fic challenge at jim_and_bones on LJ.

Halfway through the New Year's Eve party, when everyone is well on their way toward completely sloshed, seems like the best time to mention it. Jim reasons that Bones is most amenable to new ideas when he's on his third or fourth bourbon. Plus, it helps that the alpha bridge crew is taking turns dancing on the bar. Jim watches Sulu shake his moneymaker over the rim of his glass and smiles to himself before nudging Bones' side.

"What now?" Bones asks. The furrow in his brow tells Jim that he wants to be annoyed, but the smile playing on his lips says the alcohol won't let him. Jim motions to the bar with a meaningful look.

"Pretty hot, huh?"

"Who, Sulu?" Bones takes a long look, too long not to be appreciative, before shrugging and turning away. "Yeah, guess so. If I weren't already dating someone in love with his own backside."

"Which is lucky for you," Jim says. He takes the opportunity to kiss the corner of Bones' mouth and makes a happy sound of happiness when Bones grabs the back of his neck, holding him still for a rough, tongue-filled kiss. Jim would worry that the others are watching, but what the hell, it's a party. Plus, he can feel Bones Junior making an appearance, which definitely wasn't happening before Bones took a gander at their gyrating pilot.

It's called _planting the seed_. Baby steps. Jim grabs a handful of Bones' ass and steers them toward a dim corner.

*

It isn't long into the new year when they end up on some desert planet, trying to save their own hides after an away mission goes horrendously wrong. Jim tugs on the chains that fasten him to the wall, wishing he could help the rescue team that consists of Uhura, Sulu, and Spock—the usual suspects who emerge when Jim fucks something up. Like he was supposed to know that overstuffed, fuzzy, purple thing was a high-ranking ambassador and not a really cushy chair.

"Okay, so next time I'll make time to read Spock's report," Jim says now to Bones, who's shackled to his immediate right.

"Yeah, do that," Bones barks. "So maybe next time I can avoid getting tackled to the ground and I won't have to pick sand out of my teeth for a week."

"Come on. He looked comfy and I needed to sit down! The gravity on this planet is a bitch."

"You're right. You're touched in the head; you _have_ an excuse. I'm the idiot who always leaps to your defense, for some reason."

Jim glances back at the fight, which is already winding down. They both know that Bones' bitching is basically moot because the crew is kicking ass and they're going to be out of here in about two minutes. Confident with his assessment, he takes the opportunity to ogle his lithe pilot, who's looking pretty ripped, in terms of both muscle tone and his tattered uniform. Plus, the heat is making Sulu sweat bullets, which only adds to the show. Jim glances at Bones, who's also watching the scene unfold, and looking mighty tense about it.

"Sulu looks good when he fights, huh?"

"Seriously, Jim? We were two seconds from getting flogged within an inch of our lives and now you're checking out Sulu?"

Jim tilts his head. "You mean to tell me you're _not_?"

Sulu's katana slices through the air with a whispery _whoosh_ , paired with a sexy sneer and a flex of those sweaty, defined abs. Bones ends up simply grunting in reply. Which is answer enough for Jim.

"I bet he's a dynamo in bed," he says. Bones looks at him, and Jim can see conflicted feelings written all over his face. Until he scowls and they disappear.

"Just shut the hell up before you get us killed," Bones hisses. But Uhura is already running over, phaser poised to obliterate the cuffs and chains holding them in place. Jim ducks his head to avoid any singed hair—he really hates when that happens.

"I'm just saying," he says.

*

He decides to cool it with the Sulu talk after that, considering that Bones doesn't seem to share his interest as much as he'd hoped. But it's really difficult not to think about the possibility, especially when Jim keeps spying Sulu in the gym day after day, working on that amazing body and sweating through those thin regulation T-shirts like they're made of wax paper. And he's _seen_ Bones stealing furtive glances at Sulu when he thinks Jim isn't looking. So maybe, he decides, the best course of action here is directness and honesty. Because by the time the seed takes root and blossoms, he's going to have a serious case of blue balls.

Which is why one night, five minutes after they've exchanged goodnight gropes and kisses, Jim rolls toward Bones in bed and says, "So, sex with Sulu. Great idea or _greatest_ idea?"

The look Bones gives him is tired and slightly pained. "This again? For Christ's sake, Jim. If you're asking for permission to run around on me…"

"Wait a minute. I'm not—"

"Please. You've been hinting that you want to fuck Sulu ever since the New Year's party. And by 'hinting,' I mean practically jerking yourself off in his presence." He rubs a hand over his face and exhales. "I suppose I can't very well stop you, but…"

"Bones. Seriously. Stop talking." Jim leans up on one elbow and rubs his hand soothingly over Bones' bare chest. "I mean that we could both have sex with Sulu. You know, like, a threesome?"

"Threesome?" Bones repeats, eyebrow slanted.

"Yeah. I mean, he's a fox and we're the hottest couple on the ship—eat your heart out, Spock and Uhura." Jim smiles when that gets a snort out of Bones, and kisses his jaw. "I wouldn't want to do it without you. But if you're uncomfortable with the idea, I promise I'll never bring it up again. I just thought maybe…you shared my interest."

Bones purses his lips and glances away. "I admit, you piqued my curiosity when you first brought it up." He takes Jim's hand and kisses the center of his palm, which makes Jim's heart melt. "Just not sure I want to share you."

"I get that," Jim says. And he does—sure, Sulu is wicked hot, but it's not worth pursuing if it's going to compromise his relationship with Bones, who means the world to him. "It was just a thought."

"A sexy thought," Bones admits. "I'll think about it."

"Okay. No pressure, really."

Jim gazes up at the ceiling as they snuggle close in the darkness. He's going to think about it, too. Quite a lot, as far as he can tell.

*

"I am going to fuck you _so hard_ ," Jim announces as he walks into his shared quarters. He's had a horrendously long day, one of many since he last managed to find time to have sex with Bones, filled with meetings and conferences and paperwork and Spock droning on and on about god knows what—good lord, Jim loves the guy dearly, but does he ever shut up? He's had no time to hit the gym and barely a moment to eat, and he's filled with nervous tension that he needs to expel in the form of extremely physical contact with his favorite grumpy doctor.

He's so distracted, in fact, that he doesn't notice who's sitting on the edge of the bed until the door has already shut behind him.

"Well, that sounds promising," Sulu says, shirtless and smirking, his ankles crossed. "As long as we can try it the other way, too."

"Buh," is Jim's immediate response. Until Bones strides out of the bathroom with a bath towel slung low around his waist, pouting at them.

"Goddamn it, Jim, you ruined the surprise!"

Jim blinks, dumbfounded. The seed has flowered at a much faster rate than Jim ever imagined possible. "I thought…you wanted time to think about it?"

"Yeah, well, the thing is, I started to think about it, and then once I started, I couldn't damn well _stop_ thinking about it." Bones points an accusing finger at him. "Your fault, by the way. You and your ideas."

"And you're into it?" Jim asks Sulu. He scoffs.

"Um, fuck, yeah. How could I not be? You guys are the hottest couple on the ship."

Jim pumps his fist. "I knew it."

Bones smiles slyly and crosses the room to meet Jim, fingering the hem of his uniform shirt. "Let's try it and see how it goes," he murmurs, dropping a kiss to Jim's ear. "Just remember that no matter what happens, you're mine and I'm yours."

"I'd never forget," Jim says. And he means it. He never would. And he's confident that whatever happens with Sulu—something sexy, hopefully—the two of them will be okay.

They're in the midst of some heavy-duty making out when they hear their guest clear his throat by the bed. Their extremely nude guest. Their _hung-as-fuck_ guest, who they've clearly been ignoring.

"Not to be rude, but if I'm interrupting the romance…" Sulu begins. Jim's about to reply when Bones pushes away from him and stalks toward the bed, losing the towel along the way. Sulu's jaw drops and he goes down easily when Bones pushes him flat against the mattress.

"Damn it, Jim," Bones says over his shoulder. "Get more naked."

"Greatest idea," Jim whispers. He peels off his shirt and rushes over to enjoy the fruits of his labor.


End file.
